The present invention relates to processes for preparing certain piperidine derivatives, including fexofenadine (F), the active ingredient in the non-sedating antihistamine sold in the U.S. under the designation “Allegra®”. This invention also relates to novel synthetic intermediates useful in the processes of the present invention.
